


All These People Think Love's for Show (but I Would Die for You in Secret)

by Saturn_Silk



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, The Proposal AU, They're not really really enemies tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Silk/pseuds/Saturn_Silk
Summary: When Lilith Demons, executive editor-in-chief of Nine Circles Publishing is threatened with deportation to Scotland, she decides the most logical thing to do is to announce that she and her assistant, Zelda Spellman are engaged to be married. Of course, it would have been nice if she'd asked Zelda first. Or even nicer if they weren't committing fraud.OR The Proposal AUMy response to week 3 of the Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge: Enemies to Lovers
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 24
Kudos: 72
Collections: Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge





	All These People Think Love's for Show (but I Would Die for You in Secret)

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist writing this, and who can blame me. We'll be following the plot of the film pretty closely for now, but who can tell if I'll stick to it. Enjoy!  
> (Title from Peace by Taylor Swift)

Zelda Spellman absolutely prided herself in being punctual- after all, it was something that was drilled into her head from a young age. _“It is simply not enough to be just on time. One should always be early”_ was her father’s favorite line that he loved to reiterate through a stream of smoke coming from behind his newspaper at the breakfast table. There was one particular rule in the Spellman household: Whichever one of the four children arrived last for breakfast would have to wash the dishes that night _and_ sit through a speech about punctuality. Needless to say, Zelda made sure that she never joined the table last.

Zelda’s perfect timekeeping served her well in life. She could count the number of times she was late on one hand. The number, unsurprisingly, was one. She ran late to a dentist appointment many years ago, passing her allotted appointment time by a mere three minutes. And it wasn’t her fault. There was no way she could have accounted for a delay in her train that day.

However, on this given morning, Zelda’s timekeeping, punctuality, and overall organization let her down. 

She realized something was wrong before she had even opened her eyes. Even from behind her eyelids and the material of her curtain, she could tell that her bedroom was too bright. Her eyes flashed open, and she simultaneously shot upright in her bed. She came to the startling conclusion that she had overslept before her feet even touched the cold, hardwood of her laminated flooring. A quick glance at the clock on the wall confirmed it. She _was_ late. Horribly, disastrously late. 

A string of curse words left Zelda’s mouth as she hurried over to her wardrobe, nearly ripping the door off its hinges in her rush to grab a white blouse and black dress pants. A panicked cocktail spiked with adrenaline coursed through her veins as she shed her pajamas unceremoniously, and she already had one leg in her pants before she realized she hadn’t even showered. For once, Zelda was thankful that the only accommodation she could afford was a small apartment. It was tiny, really, built like a bachelor pad, and sporting only two whole rooms. Some days the lack of space felt a bit suffocating, but today Zelda couldn’t be happier that it only took her two half-clothed hops to reach the bathroom. 

All things considered, Zelda made a good time. She brushed her teeth in the shower, let her body air dry as she applied the barest amount of makeup she could get away with, got dressed, and bolted out of her apartment all within 15 minutes. That didn’t make her any less late. She ran down the sidewalks of New York as fast as her heels would allow her, taking chances by crossing the busy roads without waiting for the pedestrian crossing signal to turn green. It was a dangerous business, especially when a taxi cab had to step on its breaks to avoid hitting her The cab driver honked his horn and shouted in her direction, but Zelda barely spared him a glance. A couple of broken bones were the least of her worries, or perhaps it would be a blessing in disguise. At least that way she’d have a valid excuse for why she was running late, although she doubted that her boss would be any more forgiving if Zelda waddled into the office with a cast and crutches.

One was simply not late when you worked for Lilith Demons, executive editor-in-chief of Nine Circles Publishing. Not by minutes, not by seconds, not even by milliseconds. It was evident from the moment Zelda met the woman that she expected nothing but absolute perfection in every aspect of her work life. If anything was out of line or simply didn’t meet Lilith’s standards, you would know about it. And, unfortunately- or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it- her standards were _very_ high. Words like _Ice Queen, Bitch_ , or the office’s favorite, _The Wicked Witch of the West_ , were often whispered around the lunchroom. It was understandable, seeing that Lilith’s cold and calculating personality escaped no one. Her dismissive attitude preceded her, and even before Zelda had landed the job, she had heard the rumors. How no one could survive being her assistant for more than a few months, how she would work them to the bone and treat them like trash. Zelda didn’t heed the warning, and besides, the paycheck accompanying the position was attractive. Fresh from Europe, with no job and very little of her inheritance left, Zelda had applied for the position almost three years ago and was hired instantly. 

The man who interviewed Zelda barely glanced at her or her CV before deciding that she was a suitable candidate. She had found it weird at the time that the woman hadn’t bothered to conduct the interview herself, but the man assured her that Ms. Demons was simply too busy. Busy, Zelda had come to learn over the years, was an understatement. Being one of New York’s finest editors meant that there was never a day that Lilith wasn't surrounded by manuscripts to read and ultimately reject, or meetings to attend. It seemed as if the woman never rested, even working some weekends. And of course, if she was working, that meant that Zelda was too. Zelda could barely remember the last time she had a proper rest or a holiday, but it was something that she just had to grin and bear. 

As easy as it was to dislike her boss, Zelda also found it easy to respect her. She was good at her job and did not conform to the patriarchy or general hierarchy of the company, and sometimes a part of Zelda aspired to be like her in that way. Those days were few and far in between though. Most days Zelda hated her boss.

Zelda let out a breath of relief after she successfully traversed yet another risky and illegal pedestrian crossing. The pristinely polished automated doors of the publishing house were before her, and her wristwatch informed her that she had precisely eight and a half minutes to get to her desk. Just enough time to complete arguably her most important task of the day: Grabbing the witch’s coffee.

Zelda’s heart sank right to the soles of her heels when she entered the Starbucks next door. The place was crowded, and the line snaked past all the tables and ended close to the exit. There was no way that she would even get close to the front of the line in the next eight minutes and counting. Suddenly, movement from the counter caught Zelda’s eye. It was one of the newer baristas, the one with long brown hair that Zelda was sure had been trying to flirt with her for the better part of two months. The woman waved at Zelda, gesturing for her to come closer with a smile on her face. Zelda hesitantly stepped out of the line and fixed what she hoped was an apologetic look on her face as she felt the other patrons staring into her skull as she jumped the queue.

The barista produced two takeaway cups from beneath the counter as Zelda neared her. 

“Here you go, your regulars,” she said with a wink. 

Zelda barely counted the dollars before tossing them on the counter and grabbing the two cups from the woman,

“You’ve literally saved my life. Thank you.”

Zelda tried her best to catch her breath on the elevator ride up to the top floor, the heat radiating from the coffee cups burning her hands up. The air was stuffy, and she was feeling increasingly claustrophobic from her spot, wedged in between two men from the financial department. Zelda breathed a sigh of relief when the doors opened with a ding after what felt like an eternity. She had made it with four minutes to spare. She briskly walked across the floor in the direction of the private offices, catching some curious looks from the cubicles.

“Cutting it close, Spellman!” 

Zelda turned to look over her shoulder towards the receptionist without breaking her stride. She opened her mouth to defend her tardiness, but her retort died in her throat as she collided with something, hard. Zelda stumbled backward and realized that not only had she connected with the office mail guy as he reversed his cart from between the cubicles, but she also managed to dislodge the lid on one of the takeaway cups in the process, spilling hot liquid all over her hand and down the front of her blouse.

“Sweet, Satan!”

Zelda stalked off without another word with a burning hand and flaming cheeks, and dropped her stuff in her cubicle before power walking out of it again. _Two minutes to go_. Zelda made her way to the one person she knew that would be willing to help her.

“I need the shirt off your back, literally.” Zelda started talking before she even reached the woman's desk.

“Morning to you too, Ma Chérie.” Marie purred as she looked up from her computer. Her eyes went wide as she took in Zelda’s drenched blouse.

“Please, Marie. I don't have time for pleasantries this morning. I need your shirt.” She inwardly cringed at the desperation in her voice.

Marie didn't answer immediately. Instead, she swiveled on her chair and crossed her arms, her eyes sparkling. “Now, why would I do that?”

“Two tickets for Hamilton, next weekend.” Zelda glanced at the elevator across the room and saw the red analog letter “G” turn into an upwards arrow. “You have less than a minute to decide.”

And so she found herself hunched next to Marie's desk as she shed her wet blouse and swapped it for Marie’s shirt. It wasn't precisely Zelda’s style, the blue material covered in pink peonies being a bit too busy for her taste, but she shrugged it on gratefully. Beside her, Marie winced as the cold, damp material of Zelda’s blouse made contact with her skin. She mumbled something in French, which Zelda pretended not to hear. There was no time. The elevator dinged, and Zelda rose on unsteady feet as she buttoned the last of the buttons on her new shirt. 

A flurry of activity swept through the office space like a wall of dominoes. Zelda looked up on her way to Lilith’s office and noticed everyone straightening their clothes and hiding their food and magazines. The morning chatter died down immediately and was replaced with typing and business-like voices. People busied themselves with typing fake reports or picking up their telephones and conducting fake conversations. Other, more unfortunate souls that were still caught between the cubicles and physically ran to their designated seats to avoid the woman that was heading in their direction. 

Zelda had barely made it to Lilith’s office when the familiar dull thuds of the woman’s Louboutins could be heard on the carpet. Zelda straightened her shirt, plastered a professional smile on her face, and grabbed the coffee. Lilith entered her office with decided strides, hair up in a high ponytail wearing a black pencil skirt with a matching blazer.

“Morning, boss.” As usual, Lilith barely looked up from her phone as she accepted the outstretched coffee. Being used to not receiving a greeting in return, Zelda continued with her morning rundown of Lilith’s schedule. “You have a conference call in 30 minutes-”

“Yes, I know about the marketing of the holiday books.”

Zelda followed Lilith to her desk. She handed her her manuscripts for the day, informed her about other important tasks, and mentally noted all the spur of the moment changes she was spitting out regarding her schedule.

“Lastly, your immigration lawyer called again. He says that it’s imperative that you-”

Once again, Lilith interrupted with a wave of her hand. “Forget about the lawyer, no time for him today. I need you to get a hold of PR and get them to start drafting a press release.”

Zelda nodded and grabbed her documents recognizing that she was dismissed. She was a foot away from leaving the office when Lilith’s voice froze her in place. 

“Uhm, who is Shirley, and why does she want me to call her?” Lilith's voice was laced with faux sweetness as she angled the cup in Zelda’s direction. 

Zelda spotted a cell phone number in black ink as well as a name. _Fantastic_. A beat of silence passed as Zelda decided on whether or not, to be honest. Lilith was gazing at her over the cup expectantly, eyes demanding an answer. Zelda turned to face her.

“Well, that was originally my cup.”

“Care to explain why it is that I’m drinking your coffee?”

Zelda hesitated. “Because your coffee spilled.”

Lilith nodded, took an experimental sip from the cup, and then pressed her lips together. 

“So you drink Caramel Macchiatos with an extra shot of espresso and almond milk?”

“I do.” _Lie_. Zelda hated the concoction that Lilith religiously drank with a passion. It was just too sweet. Zelda much preferred a plain black coffee. “It's- ah very tasty.” Zelda heard herself say as she took in Lilith’s raised eyebrows.

“Is that a coincidence?”

“Incredibly, it is. I mean, I wouldn't possibly drink the same coffee as you just in case yours spilled. That would be-”

“Pathetic.” Lilith interrupted again. “No matter. Next time, I suggest you stop flirting with the baristas. I imagine you have your hands full with your current office romance already.”

This time, it was Zelda’s turn to raise her eyebrows. “Office romance?”

Lilith gestured to Zelda's shirt. “You’ve obviously had a busy morning.”

Zelda glanced down and almost dropped her documents out of pure embarrassment. The top couple buttons of the damned shirt were mismatched, leaving Zelda with a slight hole, revealing just a slither of her black bra. Zelda could only imagine what she looked like, with her disheveled shirt, red cheeks, and tousled hair from all the running. She quickly turned around to fix the buttons and explain herself.

“It’s not what you think. No office romance here.” Zelda hastily explained. “Or anywhere for that matter,” she added under her breath before turning back around to face Lilith again.

Mercifully, the telephone started to ring at that moment, saving Zelda from further mockery.

“Lilith Demons’ office. Oh, yes, Mr. Morninstar, we-” Zelda caught a hand gesture from Lilith. “Yes, yes, we’re actually heading to your office right now.”

As Lilith scribbled something down on a sticky note, Zelda power walked out to her computer and typed a message on the group chat.

_The witch is on her broom._

The same act from earlier started to replay, and within seconds the whole floor was pretending to be hard at work. Knowing that regardless of why they were going to Morningstar, Lilith would come out in a worse mood afterward, Zelda decided to broach a particular subject now before it was too late. 

“Did you read the manuscript I gave you?”

“I read a few pages. It wasn’t that great.”

“Can I say something?”

“No.”

Zelda continued regardless. “All I ask is that you give it a fair chance. I’ve read thousands of manuscripts and this is the only one I’ve given you. There’s a great novel in there, the type of novel you used to publish.”

“You’re wrong. Also, I do think you order the same coffee as me just in case you spill it, which is, in fact, worse than pathetic.”

Zelda followed Lilith’s gaze and caught Marie’s eye, where she was standing a few feet away from them. The stain from earlier seemed to have darkened as it dried.

“Or impressive,” Zelda countered. 

“No, not quite. Now, remember not a word in here.”

Zelda nodded and followed Lilith into the office.

“Ah, our fearless leader and her trusty minion. Please, do come in.” Sarcasm dripped from the man’s voice as he looked up from behind his desk.

Zelda nodded politely and stood off to the side. She never liked Lucifer Morningstar. He was as ignorant as they came, and it was no secret that he thought he was very good at his job, despite the fact that he never really seemed to be working.

“What can I do for you?” 

Lilith took a sip of her coffee and let her eyes roam around the office. She walked up to Lucifer’s desk, ran a finger over the edge, and inspected the non-existent dust it left on her fingertips before responding.

“I’m letting you go.”

Lucifer’s head snapped up from his laptop, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Zelda’s face mirrored his as she glanced at Lilith and then back at Lucifer, trying to make sense of it all. Lucifer regained his composure and straightened his back.

“Pardon?”

“I asked you over a dozen times to convince Frank to do a public signing, and you didn't do it. You’re fired.”

Sensing that a bomb was about to explode, Zelda softly closed the door to the office.

“I told you that it’s impossible-”

“And yet I managed to do it in one phone call. I’ll give you two months to find another job, and then you can tell everyone you resigned.” Lilith cocked her head to the side, directed a tight lip smile at Lucifer’s frozen features, and turned on her heels.

“Watch him,” she instructed Zelda once they were out of the office.

Zelda glanced over her shoulder just in time to see Lucifer storm out of the office.

“He’s coming this way,” Zelda cautioned.

“Don’t do it, Lucifer,” Lilith muttered. “Don’t do it.”

“You poisonous bitch! You can't fire me!” Lucifer bellowed. 

The office fell silent, all earlier pretense of working forgotten. Lilith came to a stop and slowly turned around to face Lucifer.

“I know what’s going on here. You’re letting me go because you just want to look good to the board. You are threatened by me, that's all it is. You are a monster.” He jammed his finger in Lilith's direction before engaging in a wild pace in the narrow space between the cubicles and the offices next to it.

Zelda perched herself on the edge of a random desk next to Lilith as she watched the situation unfold. Around them, the office was watching with curiosity, some even getting up out of their seats to get a better view. Lilith seemed unfazed, if not amused. A dangerous smile played on her lips before she spoke.

“Lucifer, stop this. You’re making a mockery out of yourself.”

Lucifer either ignored Lilith or didn’t register her words. “Just because you don't have a semblance of a life outside of this office, you think that you can treat all of us like your own personal slaves. You know what? I feel sorry for you because you know what you’re gonna have on your deathbed? Nothing and no one.” 

At that, Zelda glanced at Lilith to gauge her reaction. Her mask of indifference was still intact, but for a moment, Zelda thought she could Lilith swallow thickly as she moved forward. She sighed deeply before speaking.

“Listen to me carefully now, Lucifer. I didn’t fire you because I feel threatened. No, I fired you because you’re lazy, entitled, incompetent, and you spend more time screwing the staff in the photocopy room than you do in your office. Now, if you say another word Zelda here is going to make sure you get thrown out of here on your ass.”

Lucifer opened his mouth.

“Another word, and you’ll be going out of this place with an armed escort.” 

Silence settled over the office space as Lilith and Lucifer stared at each other. A vein was throbbing in Lucifer's neck, and his hands were tensed at his side.

“Is that what you want?” Lilith’s voice was dangerously low. Lucifer clenched his jaw but didn’t respond. “Didn't think so. I have work to do.”

Lilith was just about to turn around when Lucifer took another step forward and grabbed Lilith by the wrist. “No, not that fast.”

In an instant, Zelda was on her feet and closed the distance between the three of them. “Back off,” she said forcefully, her hand hovering near Lucifer's outstretched arm. “Now.”

Lucifer didn't even look in her direction and continued to glare at Lilith. “This isn't over,” he sneered as he pushed Lilith’s arm away from him before marching back to his office.

“I need you this weekend to help review his files and his manuscript,” Lilith said on the brisk walk back to her office.

“This weekend?”

Lilith paused at the door of her office. “You got a problem with that? I don’t remember giving you the weekend off.”

“No, I...just my niece’s 16th Birthday is coming up, and I was hoping to go home, and...it’s fine I’ll cancel it.” 

Lilith walked into her office and closed the door before Zelda had even finished her sentence.

“Good talk, boss,” Zelda mumbled.

Calling home to inform her family that she wouldn't be able to make it anymore was not something Zelda was looking forward to. She had missed countless birthdays and holidays over the last three years, only managing to nip away for Christmases. She knew they would be devastated. Zelda had promised Sabrina that she would make a plan to be there for her 16th birthday. She was just hoping to slip away, so to speak, but no, this week of all weeks had to be when Lilith finally decided to fire Morningstar. 

Knowing Lilith, there was no way Zelda would be able to get out of helping her this weekend, so Zelda sat down at her desk and punched the all too familiar number into the phone. A chirpy voice answered after the second ring.

“Spellman household, good morning.”

“It’s me.”

There was a silence, and for a moment, Zelda thought her sister had hung up.

“You won’t be able to make it anymore, will you?” Hilda didn't even sound disappointed. She’d probably been expecting it.

“I tried, Hilda, I really did, but we’re one staff member down, and he’s leaving a shit ton of unfinished work behind.” Hilda didn't reply, and Zelda felt the guilt settle heavy in her stomach. “I’m sorry. Tell Sabrina I’m sorry, okay?” 

“Just tell her that you can’t miss it. Honestly, I’m sure it’s illegal to refuse to give you time off!”

“I’ve worked too hard for this promotion to butt heads with her over something as stupid as leave. I don't want to get on her even worse side.”

“Edward is going to be pissed.”

Zelda rubbed at her temples. “I know.” Out of the corner of her eye, Zelda noticed Lilith walk towards her. “Gotta go, Hilda. I’ll call you back.”

“Was that your family?” Lilith asked expectantly.

“Yes.”

“They tell you to quit?”

“Something like that.” _Quit Zelda, come back home_ , or t _ell that witch to stuff her broom up her ass_ were only some of the phrases Zelda had heard over the years. 

A shrill ring pierced through the air before Lilith could respond, and Zelda made sure to snatch the phone off the hook before the second ring. 

“Ms. Demons’ office.”

It was the big bosses, requesting Lilith’s presence.

“They want to see you upstairs.”

Lilith sighed and tugged on her blazer. “Come save me in ten minutes. I can't be there all day. We have a lot of work to do.” 

Zelda spent the next 10 minutes listening to the office chatter. It sounded like most people were thrilled that Lilith and Lucifer got in an argument. 

“Serves her right. It was high time that that bitch got a taste of her own medicine.”

“God, I wish she was the one being sacked.”

“I bet she truly doesn't have a life outside of this place.”

Zelda didn't actively partake in office gossip, but she couldn't help but silently disagree. Lilith was a bitch 90% of the time, but Lucifer was a dick. The things he said were uncalled for, and he grabbed her, for god’s sake. Zelda shuddered to think what he might have tried to do if they weren't standing in the middle of the cubicles. Deciding that she’d had enough of the badmouthing, Zelda got up and slowly made her way to the CEO’s office. Zelda politely greeted his assistant, explaining that she needed to interrupt the meeting due to an emergency. She started to explain that her boss had made it clear that the meeting was important and that he didn't want any interruptions. Despite her better judgment, Zelda sidestepped her and walked over to the door. Lilith wouldn’t be happy if Zelda failed to execute such a simple task as “come get me”. She knocked once and immediately pushed the door open, not waiting for a response.

“No, excuse me, we’re in a meeting.”

Zelda leaned into the room to find Lilith standing in front of a huge mahogany desk. The man behind it looked troubled, and so did his companion who was leaning against a filing cabinet.

“I know. I’m so sorry to interrupt.”

Lilith turned around. “What? What?” 

“It’s Mary from PR. She’s on hold. She says it’s urgent.”

Lilith didn’t answer. Instead, she stared at Zelda, her hands clenched together in front of her. For the first time, Zelda noticed that she seemed under some distress. Zelda hesitated, not sure if Lilith still wanted her to continue with the plan.

“I, I told her you were otherwise engaged. She insisted.” Zelda searched Lilith’s face for some sort of indication of what she should do. 

Suddenly Lilith looked at Zelda as if seeing her for the first time. Her blue eyes grew wide and then narrowed again as Lilith calculated. It wasn’t a look Zelda had ever seen on Lilith before, but she knew she didn’t like it. Lilith looked back towards the CEO’s and then back towards Zelda, her calculating look now gone.

“Uh,” _come here_ , she mouthed at Zelda.

Zelda frowned. Why was she being invited into the lion’s den? Lilith surely didn’t intend to fire two people in one day. She closed the door behind her softly and made her way into the office, coming to a stop a few feet behind Lilith. 

“Gentlemen,” Lilith started. “Gentleman, I understand the predicament that we are in. And uhm..” Lilith looked towards Zelda, tugged on her blazer, and started walking backward. “There’s, well, I think there’s something that you should know.”

Zelda brows furrowed as she looked at Lilith, who was now next to her, standing much closer than she usually would. Suddenly there was a slight pressure on Zelda’s shoulder, and she looked down to see Lilith’s hand awkwardly squeezing it.

“We’re getting married,” Lilith said with a smile. “We are getting married.” She repeated with a chuckle.

_Wait, what?_

“W-who’s getting married?”

“We are. You and I.” 

_What the fuck?_

“We are getting married,” Zelda echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum dum dum. Let me know what you think pls! Comments are life 🖤 Also feel free to say hello on [Tumblr](https://saturn-silk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
